A simple Kiss
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Bianca loves Laura...what happens....


All My Children  
Soap Opera Fan Fiction  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters. They belong to the Gods and Goddesses of daytime Television. Those people are truly blessed in creating turmoil.  
  
A few days after the operation, Bianca became more and more scarce around Leo and Laura. Sure she was happy for them, but at the same time, her heart was breaking more than ever. Laura finally got her new heart, and Bianca knew that it belonged to Leo, only. She would watch them from the shadows, so to speak. Laura had realized that Bianca was not coming around as much, and if she was there, and Leo showed up, she quickly left, without saying goodbye.  
  
Laura lay in her hospital bed, and let out a sigh, staring out. Leo came in and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Leo said.  
"Hey. How are you?"  
"I'm ok. You seem a million miles away. What's wrong?"  
"Bianca. Have you noticed that she keeps disappearing, and rarely comes to visit anymore?"  
"Yeah, I have. Maybe I should talk to her."  
"What if it's me Leo?"  
"What do you mean, Laura? How can it be you? I mean you are a wonderful person."  
"I don't know. I just get the feeling that Bianca is really hurting, and it's my fault."  
  
Leo walked to the bed and took Laura's hand, kissing it gently.  
  
"We'll figure it out, ok."  
  
Elsewhere in town, Bianca was walking around near the lake. She sat on the shoreline and wrapped her arms around her. She was head over heels in love with Laura, but knew that it would never happen. And now she was even more positive that Laura had married Leo. Bianca seemed to lose all hope in love. Bianca realized that she would do anything for Laura, and had even planned to take her own life, just to prove it to Laura. She held her head down and began to cry.  
  
Back at the hospital, Brooke English was talking to one of the doctors, when Erika Kane showed up. Erika walked over to Brooke.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor, I need to speak to you Brooke."  
"Ok."  
  
The doctor nodded and walked away. Erika and Brooke slowly headed towards Laura's room.  
  
"So, what is it Erika?"  
"Have you seen Bianca?"  
"No, not today. Why?"  
"She hasn't been home since the operation."  
"What?"  
"I thought she might have been here, keeping an eye on Laura."  
"Well, let's go ask Laura and Leo."  
  
They walked into the room, and Leo and Laura looked over to Erika and Brooke.  
  
"This must be bad if Erika Kane is talking to Brooke," Leo muttered.  
"I heard that Leo, and yes, it is bad. Have you seen Bianca?"  
"No, Miss Kane. She comes in every so often, but then quickly disappears," Laura said.  
"Miss Kane, what's wrong," Leo asked.  
"Bianca hasn't been home since the day of the operation."  
  
Leo and Laura's faces went white.  
  
"She hasn't been home," Laura asked, fear in her voice.  
"No. Something is wrong, and I can't figure out what it is."  
"Oh man. Laura and I were talking about this before you showed up. She comes in, but whenever I am here, she quickly leaves or just watches from the door window."  
"Now, I am getting worried," Laura said.  
  
Back at the shoreline, Bianca could hear people playing and having fun in the lake. Not even that could cheer her up. Her heart was torn in two. A young woman, about 20, was walking along the shoreline, when she noticed Bianca. She walked over to her and knelt next to her.  
  
"Are you ok," she asked.  
  
Bianca jumped, and looked over to the young woman.   
  
"Who are you?"  
"Just a friend. Tell me what's wrong."  
"I'm in love with a married woman. She wasn't married, hell even engaged, when I fell in love with her. But then this guy asked her to marry him, and then they got married that night. She was getting an operation for a new heart."  
"And your heart is breaking into millions of pieces."  
"Yeah. I'm Bianca."  
"I'm Robin. Robin Scorpio."  
"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Edmund asked me about my mother for an article he was writing, and I came here to talk to him more. I thought I would stick around for awhile. You know, help him out, in case he needs it. I love my mom dearly. She may still be alive."  
"I hope you find her."  
"Thanks. But what about you, are you going to be ok?"  
"I don't know. Listen, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Robin."  
  
Bianca got up and headed off. Robin watched her go.  
  
"Poor girl, I hope everything goes her way."  
  
Bianca walked the shoreline, as the sun began to set. She stopped to watch it. Tears rolled down her already tear-stained face.  
  
Back at the hospital, Laura, Leo, Erika, and Brooke were all talking about Bianca.   
  
"I honestly don't know what is going on with her. She just seems like a ghost now. I am afraid that she might leave," Erika said.  
"She wouldn't leave would she," Laura asked, frantically.  
"I hope not. She is so good for you Laura, and you are for her. After Kendall left, I was afraid that she was lost, but she found and had you."  
"Thanks, Ms. Kane. I really care about her."  
"We all do, Bianca is the type of person who would give up her life to save a friend," Leo said.  
  
Bianca allowed the changing colors grasp her. Her heart still longed for Laura. She had never loved anyone as much as she did Laura. She sighed, walking towards Wildwind. She walked to the stables, grabbing one of the blankets. She placed it on the floor and curled up on the floor. She cried herself to sleep, like she did the night before.  
  
Back at the hospital, Erika was pacing around Laura's room. Laura just stared out the window, thinking of Bianca.  
  
'She has always been there for me. What did I do to lose her? Did I push her away by loving Leo? She always gave me hope. She always gave me her everything. I know that she likes me, and tries to hide it, but how do I feel?'  
  
Leo looked over at Laura with concern.  
  
"Hon? Are you ok?"  
"What? Oh, yeah. I am just thinking about Bianca. I wish I knew where she was. I wish I knew what was going on."  
"We all do. Is there something else?"  
"Well, I was thinking of why she kept leaving when you came around, and I think I know why."  
"Why?"  
"Because she is in love with me. She feels that she can't be around you, because it hurts her too much to know she has lost me."  
  
Leo stood there, dumbfounded by what he just heard. He kissed Laura's forehead, and headed out of her room.  
  
In the shows they sometimes have a music montage, and well…I am writing one in. The song is BB Mak's The Ghost of You and Me. Why? Cause it's a good song.   
  
What am I supposed to do with all these blues   
Haunting me everywhere no matter what I do   
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow   
I can't let go when will this night be over   
  
Bianca tried to cover herself up with the blanket as the cool summer night plagued the land. Her face was still stained with tears, her mind on only one thing, Laura.   
  
Chorus:   
I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me   
  
Laura was still lost staring out of her window. The next day she was to be released from the hospital into her mother's care. She would have been more excited to share the news with Bianca, but now she was lost. One of the greatest people in her life was out there somewhere, all alone.  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by   
Phantom ships lost at sea   
And one of them is mine   
Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky   
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me   
  
Leo headed out of the hospital and started to look for Bianca. He knew Laura loved him, but what he didn't know is if she was in love with Bianca.  
  
Repeat Chorus   
I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Erika and Brooke were in the lobby of the hospital, talking about Laura and Bianca. Back at the stables, Bianca was sobbing freely. Leo was walking through out the streets, looking for Bianca. Laura, just blankly stared out the window of her room.  
  
The ghost of you and me   
When will it set me free   
I hear the voices call, following footsteps down the hall   
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul   
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow   
I can't let go   
When will this night be over   
Repeat Chorus 2x  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The night passed quickly, and Bianca woke up before the sun rose. She wrapped the blanket around her and walked out to watch the sun rise. Laura barely slept, and Leo hadn't come back. He was still out looking for Bianca. He thought to go and check Wildwind, knowing she loved to ride the horses. He saw her standing there, near the stables.  
  
"Bianca," Leo called out, as he walked closer.  
  
Bianca jumped, turning to see Leo.  
  
"Leo, you scared me," Bianca said.  
"And you scared us. Where have you been? Your mother has been looking for you."  
"I've been around."  
"By the look of it, you've been sleeping in the stables."  
"Yeah, I have. Is Laura ok?"  
"She's fine. She is really worried about you. We all are."  
"I'm sorry. I have had things I needed to work, I still need to work on."  
"I know, Binks, I know. You are in love with Laura."  
"I. How did. Why do you think that?"  
"It's in your eyes, in your actions. She knows it too."  
  
Bianca held her head down, then anger sparked in her heart, and her head shot up.  
  
"And she loves you! Not me, you! I can't be around that right now. It is killing me. With each day I see the two of you together, I know that I can never have her. I thought in the back of my mind she would give me a chance, but I knew. I knew that I would never get a chance. I knew and I still allowed myself to fall in love with her!"  
"Binks, you couldn't stop it. You can't stop your heart from falling in love. Come home. Laura is being released. Please?"  
"Ok."  
  
Leo walked over and hugged her. They then walked towards the roadway. They caught a bus to the hospital. They walked into the lobby, where Erika, Brooke, and Laura were waiting. Laura's eyes lit up when she saw Bianca.  
  
"Bianca! Where have you been," Laura asked.  
  
Bianca walked over to Laura, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"I just needed time to think, and be alone."  
"Alone? Why?"  
"Laura, you know why. I just needed to clear my head."  
"I know you are hurting, but don't push me away."  
"Why? Its gonna hurt me more."  
"Not if I return your love."  
  
Bianca stood dumbfounded, as did everyone else. Except Leo. He knew last night.  
  
"Yes, I do love Leo, but my heart belongs to you. I was just too afraid to admit it, to hurt you more if something went wrong."  
"I've kinda known," Leo admitted, "She always lights up when ever you are around. I wish you two the best of luck."  
"Really? You mean it," Bianca asked, confused, yet happy.  
"Yup. I want you both happy Binks, sides, I still love Greenlee. I realized that the other day when she was trying to pursue me. I love Laura, and the marriage was real. But her heart was meant for you."  
  
Erika and Brooke nodded in agreement. Everyone knew, to a degree, and now, happiness was to be had by all. Hopefully it would last. Bianca took Laura's hand, kissing it gently.  
  
"I swear from this day, never to allow anyone to hurt you," Bianca said.  
"As do I. I love you, Bianca."  
"I love you too."  
  
Bianca gently kissed Laura's lips. With that, a hidden love brought to life, in a simple kiss.  



End file.
